


full and fullfilled

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [30]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fisting, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rope Bondage, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori gives Dwalin his fist, as promised.Continuation tosway like the waves, but can be read on it's own.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Kudos: 8





	full and fullfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 31. fisting of KINKTOBER 2020.

The stretching weight of the plug taken out left him gasping, his hole fluttering around that emptiness, even when his mind, teetering as it was on the edge of coming, knew the promise of  _ more _ , of fingers exploring his looseness, a lot of lube and,  _ finally _ , a hand with fingers tucked tight, carefully worked into him.

He had to close his eyes, couldn’t look up at his reflection, all of it too much, the emptiness in him aching.

There was nothing to it but laying on the weightlessness of the hammock-swing, which moved gently like waves, his bound body waiting at Nori’s, for  _ Master’s, _ mercy, his pleasure, and he couldn’t be happier.

‘Look at you… so hungry for me,’ Master said, his finger, maybe a thumb, pressing inside his hole, which needed more, wanted more. Had been promised more. Throbbed with the phantom-stretch of a promised, slick fullness, a careful shimmy and press.

He’s had Master Nori’s fist many times before, but this would be a first in the swing, and he wondered how it might feel, how much Master will like the easy access, the easy maneuverability of his body. He wondered if he’d dare to look. If Master would order him to. The angle wasn’t perfect to see his body taking and accepting and stretching, but Master might want to look at him seeing his expression as his hand sank into him, steady and careful, a deliberate slow push.

‘Always.’

It was a good thing he had something to focus on, as it kept his climax at bay. He was proud for having kept his word, for his beloved Master, even if thinking about  _ how good _ it would feel when Master Nori’s slim hand finally filled that emptiness inside of him was almost enough to make him come and he was supposed to wait.

Master moved about in the room as he waited, eyes closed, body relaxed and wound up at the same time, so close yet so far away.

He heard the snap of latex, felt the texture of it on his oversensitized skin as hands moved along his thighs, which he had rearranged earlier, bent slightly up, for better access.

The drizzle of lube down from his perineum down to his hole was another thing to focus on, to squirm for, as much as he could. His cock was straining and twitching, his balls felt like they might burst.

_ Not yet. _

Master pressed a kiss to his knee. ‘Shh… you’re doing so well. You can come any time you like, now.’

He was too overwhelmed for words and could only nod, his head moving just incrementally. Tears leaked from his eyes and he was sobbing with the anticipation.

But he didn’t come at two fingers, gently scissoring inside him, not even at three. No, Master,  _ Nori, _ had gently worked his whole hand in, encased in black latex, inside Dwalin’s hungry hole to the wrist, filling him up and pressing… it was then that he came, screaming until he couldn’t make but a whimper, his body clamping down and the world bled white and all he knew was bliss, all he felt was  _ loved _ .

He came back to awareness, full and fulfilled, absolutely cherished, his body swaying.

Master was so good to him, so perfect, always. Knew best.

‘Fuck, you’re gorgeous. The way you just  _ take it.  _ The way you feel, tight and snug.’

He indulged in the well-earned praise, knew that he’d done good, loved Master for giving him such pleasure. Then he swung, body moving on the fist inside and he just let himself  _ feel _ , Master would take care of everything.


End file.
